El Cubo
by Sakura23165
Summary: quedaron atrapados en un extraño laberinto de habitaciones cubicas iguales, pero algunas tienen trampas  diseñadas para matar. Deberán buscar la salida y tratar de sobrevivir al terror del Cubo.


El Cubo

Sinopsis: un grupo de personas quedan atrapados en un extraño laberinto hecho por habitaciones cubicas totalmente iguales, excepto, claro, porque algunas guardan crueles trampas diseñadas para matar.

Ahora ellos, con el tiempo en contra, deberán buscar la salida y tratar de sobrevivir al terror del Cubo.

Fic inspirado en la trilogía cinematográfica "El Cubo", presentación especial de siete luchadores de la WWE.

ADVERTENCIA:

Siguiendo el camino de las susodichas películas: "El Cubo", "el Hipercubo" y "Cubo cero" abran muertes en extremo GORE. El eufemismo u otra forma "embellecedora" será suspendida por ende queda bajo su propio riesgo entrar también a aquel terrible lugar...

Esto debe ser rápido, en estos momentos estoy escapando pero antes es mi obligación sugerirte una cosa, ojala las tomes en cuenta porque…como muchos, no crearas en mis palabras más te puedo asegura que todo es verdad. Ahora preferirás jamás haberte enterado. No importa, si conoces, te salvas, si no...

Abre tus oídos, tu mente o será en vano.

No se sabe nada acerca de él, ni si quiera se conoce como ni el objetivo central por el cual fue construido. La gente dice que bien podría ser un secreto del Gobierno o experimentos alienígenos. Eso es secundario…

Lo relevante aquí es comentarte sobre las entradas y de los perecidos entre sus muros, eso me lleva a mi advertencia: necesitas tener cuidado…quizás, alguno de estos días, tú, querido lector, puedes despertar a dentro.

La desconfianza crea la desesperación y la desesperación engendra al horror.

Escapa, o muere en el intento...

Capitulo 1: Sin Salida

No se oía nada, ni siquiera un miserable zumbido. El sofocante silencio actuaba igual a una mano presionando todas las habitaciones mientras seguía bajo el sueño inducido.

Yacía sobre el frio metal, apenas consciente de su largo cabello rubio en marcándole el rostro y sus brazos inertes tendidos a cada lado, sabiéndose así no estar totalmente perdido, sobre todo por la perezosa luz percibida desde el exterior.

-sujeto localizado-habla una voz femenina. Dos figuras estaban sentadas frente a unos monitores, la primera muy ancha y alta, obviamente masculina. La segunda menuda y pequeña, la chica.

Su compañero apretó los extraños botones moviendo una manita metálica, surgida en la habitación donde el rubio dormía.

Los dedos robóticos se abrieron chirriando levemente expandiéndose en frente del atrapado, este se agito ligeramente, no tuvo fuerza suficiente para abrir los parpados.

-"recopilador de memorias" activado-habla el testigo desde su puesto seguro fuera del horror. Apenas termino las palabras, unos rayos verdes jugaron sobre la faz del inconsciente mandando escenas acerca de toda su vida…

En las últimas estaba junto a una mujer mayor en el parque. A continuación se mostraban a ambos huyendo, algunos soldados marcados en las frentes por inusuales tatuajes los seguían entre los árboles. Pronto fueron rodeados.

El hombre se detuvo en seco tras ver a la mujer atrapada, para luego girarse lentamente hasta estar frente a frente a la mira del rifle, ese soldado disparo un pequeño dardo certero justo al cuello de la presa. El rubio quiso quitárselo más pronto el cuerpo le fallo hasta derrumbarse.

-"Regresión" en cinta-deja saber ella, ahora las imágenes se recorrían al sentido inverso igual a una película puesta en reversa-listo-agrega ocultando el brazo anti natural.

Tras tiempo indefinido sus pupilas verdes pudieron contemplar el exterior al fin, siendo la primera visión el lugar donde se encontraba. Una habitación cubica con pequeñas puertas situadas en cada cara de la figura tridimensional, suspendidas a varios metro, podías llegar a ellas gracias a unas barras de metal por las cuales se puede trepar, las misma existían para la abertura cerrada del piso y del techo.

Se levanto tambaleante pasando distraídamente la mano sobre sus rizos amarillos, cayendo en cuenta de algo, su ropa. ¿Qué demonios significaba esto? ¿Dónde estaba su ropaje normal? Toco los pantalones grises para revisar la ligera blusa del mismo color, oficialmente parecía un uniforme de cárcel hasta botas negras incluidas. Contemplo el grabado a la altura del hombro, parecía una clase de apodo:

_Edge_

Por unos segundos se mantuvo inmóvil, seis puertas, seis camino diferentes. Abrió despacio la puerta delantera, fue innecesario entrar por el reducido túnel para notarlo. Otra habitación, completamente igual, cubica con seis puertas en cada pared. Trato la puerta de la izquierda, idéntica. Probó la de la derecha, exactamente igual. Incluso intento la del piso, cayendo en una gran decepción. Si, también era un duplicado exacto de donde se encontraba.

Cerró la entrada retrocediendo unos pasos. Sintió la pared detrás de él, resbalando hacia el suelo, buscando desesperadamente los indicios sobre la pesadilla. No recordó como llego ahí, de hecho quien-sabe-cuantas-horas estaban completamente extraviadas. Aun así recordaba del exterior haber estado en el parque con su madre, ambos conversaban cuando...

-espera un segundo-se dijo alzándose-¿Qué le hicieron?-pregunto a la nada lleno de rabia notando otro detalle-¿Qué me hicieron?-cambio su pregunta mirando la nada-¿Por qué no me acuerdo de su nombre, ni del mío? ¿Por qué olvide toda mi vida?

Reaccionó cuando escucho un ruido. Inspeccionó nuevamente la estructura a su alrededor mordiéndose los labios. Se hallaba en un laberinto, eso resultaba totalmente obvio, sin embargo no tenía ni la menor idea de que tan extenso pueda ser.

Cada habitación tenía seis puertas. En solo sus posibilidades, tomando en cuenta donde estaba, ya había seis posibilidades y esas seis cada una se dividía en otras seis. 64 habitaciones y sospechaba que habían más, muchas más

Suspiro, no sabía bien que le esperaba en ese extraño sitio, a pesar de la duda estaba seguro de dos cosas no se podía quedar inmóvil por siempre, sin comida ni agua no sobreviviría, tenía que buscar a su progenitora…inmediatamente supo la respuesta: moverse, tratar de encontrar la salida.

Abrió la puerta situada enfrente, esta vez medio se deslizo por el túnel conector logrando ver a alguien tirado en el piso. Era una mujer rubia vistiendo ese mismo uniforme gris.

Listo, primer capítulo terminado…no teman, no teman, en el segundo inicia la fiesta, ósea las muertes y usted, lector, será quien decida las victimas y el orden de defunción.

Sólo de cinco porque lo cierto es que van a ver siete involucrados y dos ya se quienes son:

El primero es MI Edge, mi Adam, el cual es de chocolate, traducción al español, aunque sea en historias NO me atrevería a tocarlo ni con una rosa, ASI QUE NI SE LES OCURRA SUGERIRLO COMO VICTIMA o sino ese valiente será el próximo en despertar dentro del Cubo ¬¬

El segundo, y quien tampoco puede ser escogido es el Undertaker de mi comadre por los demás, quienes quieran.

¡Cuídense y hasta el siguiente capítulo!... Enserio, mi Edge queda fuera de las elecciones fatales


End file.
